Oxy-fuel torches are used to cut, bend, straighten, and weld materials. “Oxy-fuel” refers to technology that burns oxygen with gaseous fuel. Exemplary gaseous fuels used in oxy-fuel include, without limitation, acetylene, propane, and gasoline. During use, oxy-fuel torches can produce large sparks and debris, including chunks of hot molten metal. Other torches, such as plasma torches can also produce sparks and debris. Existing shields are either solid metal shields or transparent shaded curtains. A solid metal shield may obstruct an operator's view. Additionally, many existing welding curtains do not possess the heat resistance necessary to withstand the high temperature flame produced by oxy-fuel torches.